


Bells of Kitsune

by JustSimon



Category: Yuppie Psycho (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Goodbye Sintra ending. After her death Rei finally met Donori, but what will be their last moments together before reincarnation?
Relationships: Rei Sintra/Domori





	Bells of Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> I will be honest, since the moment when i saw Rei and Domori together in the cutscene i NEVER saw them as a sisters, guys try to understand, if two people not related by a blood or somehow else, this is NOT incest, more so, Domori even NOT a human, so i sure that their romantic relationship is not something illegal, but still, someday i will write fanfiction about them after reincarnation, there they will be in teenager or adolescent age and they will meet each other after sixteen years, in that age they can be lovey dovey, they will not be a relatives, siblings or sisters and you can't do say to me something opposite, if there is some hidden ReiDom fans, you are welcoming here to leave your comments.

Rei returned in her senses and found herself in unusual place, it's looked like a beach, but with neon colors, after several seconds Rei found someone who don't expect to find, her "sister" Domori.

"Domori? It's really you? ... I am really sorry for all what happened, it's because i just left you, if i knew how you felt yourself i would never-"

In that moment Domori walked closer to Rei and hugged her.

"Domori... You still same as i remember, silent."

Rei hugged kitsune in reply and then they let each other go.

"This is the end, i just can't believe it, but you know, maybe it will be better, i mean, company is not cursed anymore, i don't know why, but i have a weird memories, in both of them we returned in our bodies, well, not really, since your body were burned, your soul or whatever it is, were moved in a robot like body, which suspiciously looked like me, but taller and... older. Really father? Anyway, in both of these memories i took my place as new CEO of Sintracorp, in first memory you saved me from that creepy froggy and basically killed him from one punch, in the second memory, creepy froggy puched that guy Brian in the face. The point is that, after those moments i laughed, by some evil laugh, it's looked like that after i became a CEO i was, corrupted, sure i always been a spoiled brat, but i never enjoyed by a pain or death of someone, that was just awful. Still i am wondering, why are we on the beach? I thought we should be in the Limbo." '...' "Every person imagine Limbo in their own way, huh? This is weird that i understood your thoughts without a words." '...' "You sending to me a messages? Like i said, it's weird. So what now?" '...' "We can't leave until let go of our regrets? Hmm, my only regret is that i left you behind all alone, basically pushed you into despair." '...' "You forgive me? And i should forgive myself to get rid of that regret? How can i after what i did?" '...' "Sigh, fine, i... forgive myself. ... Huh, how strange but i feel myself a little bit better. What your regret Domori?" '...' "You regret about that let damn snake to fool you? Domori, it was my fault, it's happened from my egoism, you don't need to regret about it, please forgive yourself too." '...' "Good."

After that girls took each other for a hand.

"I think i feel it, like my soul ready to move in another life, you know Domori, despite on everything, i secretly always thought that we are more than sisters or friends, after all, we don't related by a blood, don't you felt the same?" '...' "Really? I am happy. I hope in our next life we wouldn't be a sisters and if so, let's meet each other, i love you Domori." '... I love you too Rei.' "Gasp! Then it will be our oath, oath to begin our new happy life together." 'But until this moment, Goodbye Rei Sintra.' "I will see you later Domori, i swear!"

And then girls dissolved in the thin air and neon beach of their has disappeared. What about their oath on a new happy life together? This story will be for a next time.


End file.
